Worth Your Jealousy
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Cameron is Angry that Dean was flirting with Renee Young but Dean is only interested in her and he wishes to prove that... in my latest installment of Dean/Cameron one shots M!


_**Just Something i came up with After watching smackdown on 1/17/14 Dean looked way too into Renee and i didn't like it one bit! lol naw i just wanted to give all me Dean/Cam Shippers a treat! Enjoy! And As Always Dean Is sexy and please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Cameron stormed into the empty locker room that she shared with Naomi furious and ready to rip someones head off.

Cameron was relatively happy that she and Naomi got their revenge on AJ and Tamina but her mood quickly soured when she saw her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose Flirting with that white bitch Renee Young after their interview.

She personally had always liked Renee and would share anything with her but not when it Came to Dean she didn't share, he was hers and hers alone.

She was the only one to touch that sexy body of his. She knew that she was probably overreacting but she just couldn't help the pang of jealousy that ran through her when Dean gave Renee a smile.

Cameron Sat down taking off her orange jacket and prepared herself to get into the shower when she heard a knock on the door.

Cameron put her bag down and yelled "Who is it?" she then heard Dean's voice from the outside "It's me Cameron let me in." she walked over to the door and opened it to see Dean leaning against the frame with his attire still on and his championship hanging out of his pants, she was about to say something when he seized her face kissing her passionately.

He kicked the door shut and locked it, she put her arms around his midsection while he slid his hands down her body and ended up on her waist.

Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes "I've been waitin' to do that all day baby, Did you miss me?" he said cockily. Normally she would have been aroused and somewhat amused by his actions but she was still steaming mad "Boy you Ain't miss me cuz i'm sure you been out with some other hoe." she said calmly rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Dean looked confused at her tone, she was normally affectionate to him by now, now he knew she was mad at him for something he was pretty sure he didn't do intentionally "Okay Cameron now you know i wasn't with any other woman since we started dating, now tell me what did i do?"

She scrunched her face up in annoyance "well i guess you don't remember it too well but does you flirting with little miss thang Renee young!"

Dean looked unfazed by what Cameron was telling him "Cameron you know that i would never flirt with her i was just being nice." Cameron faltered a little but didn't let her angry face fall "what so you wanna go back to them white girls don't ya? god i knew it i shouldn't have went to white boys."

Cameron started rambling on and on until Dean took a hold of her arms roughly making her look into his eyes "Cameron now you are just making up things, Why are you acting like a bitch i told you i don't want her." Cameron then connected a deafeningly hard slap to his face "Who the hell do you think you are calling a bitch?...Huh!?"

Dean didn't say anything he just ripped Championship belt out of his pants and threw it to the floor and then grabbed her arm flinging her against the wall putting his hands on either side of her head "I'm Calling you a bitch Cameron because you don't know when to shut your fucking mouth, now you know damn well i am not cheating on you with Renee."

Cameron Whimpered but still kept her brave face on "i don't give a shit i could see the way you looked at her during your interview, you want to fuck that white bitch didn't you? She laughed in his face adding fuel to the fire.

He ripped her orange top from her body "no i want to fuck you and i'm gonna make sure you know you are the only one i want to fuck!"

Cameron tried to push him away but he pinned her arms on the wall while he leaned down to bite and suck on her nipples "ohh god no get off me i hate you!" she knew the tone in her voice contradicted the actual words.

Cameron screamed out when he shoved his hand into the front of her shorts pushing two fingers between her wet lips roughly thrusting them in and out.

Dean took his hand out of her shorts to see his fingers glistening "God you are so wet! i can't wait to stuff my cock into you" Dean kissed her neck and unbuckled his belt, when his pants hit the floor she looked down to see him stroking himself and mumbling "Come on Dean baby fuck me!" she shouted slapping him in the face.

Dean obeyed her pulling her shorts down and flinging them across the room, he picked her legs up wrapping them around his midsection.

Dean then slammed himself into Cameron making them both cry out loudly "Ah! Dean i love you i'm so sorry baby oh god i wanna make it up to you!"

Dean's eyes dilated at the thought of having Cameron Lynn under control which no one could ever do.

Dean started thrusting up into her leaving her keening and whining louder and louder until she was at the bring of a very powerful orgasm, until Dean dropped her feet to the floor "God Dean what the fuck! i was about to cum." He didn't say anything but walked over to the couch sitting down "Come here and ride me." he crooked a finger in her direction and she obeyed immediately straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck again.

She was about to sink down on his cock once more when he stopped her and grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him "i will never go back to anyone Cameron because i love you and i'm never gonna leave and you are never gonna leave me."

He grabbed her hips and thrust her gently down onto him "Dean... i love you too i will never leave you and i was just being a jealous bitch." She rolled her hips over and over throwing her head back in ecstasy, Dean just sat back and enjoyed Cameron's movements.

It only took a couple of more thrusts before she fell apart in front of his eyes, she palmed her breasts squeezing hard "Oh my god Dean!" He grunted her name out as well when he shot his load into her waiting pussy.

Cameron fell forward resting her head on his shoulder "Dean?" He kissed her ear and whispered "Yeah baby?" She threaded her hands through his hair "Do you think we will ever stop being jealous?" Dean sighed "No we won't, and you know why, it's because if we do stop that means we don't care anymore and i will never stop caring about you."

That night Cameron and Dean slept in each others arms knowing that they will always be together even if one of them had an episode every once in a great while but every single fight they do have... it will be worth it.

* * *

_**Just Something small... so ya know Review!**_


End file.
